Kassadin/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The balance of power must be preserved." - There is a place between dimensions and between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things, horrors not meant for minds of men. Though such knowledge is lost in modern times, there are those who have unwittingly discovered what lies beyond, and they have been unable to turn away. Kassadin is such a creature. He was once a man forced to look upon the face of the Void and forever changed by what he saw. Once a seeker of forbidden knowledge, he discovered that what he sought was something else entirely. He is one of the few that has found his way to forgotten Icathia and lived to tell the tale, following the scant breadcrumbs hidden in ancient texts. Within a decaying cyclopean city, found secrets of the kind that he will never share - secrets that made him quake with fear at the visions of things to come that were thrust upon him. The power of the place threatened to consume him forever, but Kassadin took the only route available to him in order to survive - he let the Void inside him. Miraculously, he was able to overcome the alien urges that went with it, and he emerged as something more than human. Though a part of him died that day, he knows that he must protect Valoran from the things scratching at the door, waiting to get in and visit their torments upon the world. They are only one step away... something to which the appearance of the abomination known as attests. |-| 1st= "If you look upon the Void, you can't put it behind you. If you look upon , he is probably already there." There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things, horrors not meant for minds of men. Though such knowledge is lost to the modern day, there are those who have unwittingly discovered what lies beyond and have been unable to turn away. Kassadin is such a creature, a man once forced to look upon the face of the Void and who was forever changed by it. Once a seeker of forbidden knowledge, he discovered that what he sought was something else entirely. Though a part of him died that day, he knows that he must protect Valoran from the things scratching at the door, waiting to get in and visit their torments upon the world. They are only one step away, something to which the appearance of the abomination known as attests. Previous Abilities Damping Void.png|Damping Void Exploit.png|Exploit Void Stone old.png|1st Void Stone (I) Null Sphere old.png|1st Null Sphere (Q) Force Pulse old.png|1st Force Pulse (W) Nether Blade old.png|1st Nether Blade (E) Riftwalk old.png|1st Riftwalk ® Previous Splash Art North America= Kassadin OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Kassadin Kassadin OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Kassadin Kassadin FestivalSkin old.jpg|1st Festival Kassadin Kassadin DeepOneSkin old.jpg|1st Deep One Kassadin Kassadin Pre-VoidSkin old.jpg|1st Pre-Void Kassadin |-|China= Kassadin OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Kassadin Kassadin FestivalSkin Ch.jpg|Festival Kassadin Kassadin DeepOneSkin Ch.jpg|Deep One Kassadin Kassadin Pre-VoidSkin Ch.jpg|Pre-Void Kassadin Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 576 from . ** Health growth increased to 90 from 78. ;V7.10 * ** Now determines what it hits at the end of its cast time, rather than the start. ** Range increased to 600 from 585. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.8 * ** Fixed a bug where his particles would flicker when zooming in and out. ;V7.7 * ** Attack is no longer cancelled if the target moved out of range. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V6.15 * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Fixed a bug where Nether Blade's passive magic damage wasn't applying to turrets after activation. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 80 at all ranks. ;V6.1 * ** No longer gains charges from active ability. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 67 from 70. ;V5.21 * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 9 seconds. ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V5.16 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Damage per stack AP ratio increased to from . ;V5.7 * ** Stack duration reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ;V5.5 * Visual Update ** New models and textures for all skins ** New animations ** Visual effects slightly updated ** New ability icons * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Range increased to 500 from 450. ** Base mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ;V5.4 * ** Range reduced to 450 from 700. ** Base mana cost reduced to 60 from 75. ;V5.3 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V4.14 * ** Stack duration increased to 20 seconds from 12. ;V4.12 * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 6. * ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 3. ** Slow increased to % from . ;V4.9 * General ** Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 350. * ** Active base damage reduced to from . ** Active AP scaling reduced to from . ;V4.7 * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield AP scaling reduced to from . * (Dominion) ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.6 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 340. ** Mana per level increased to 70 from 45. * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** Shield AP scaling increased to from . ** Now correctly interrupts , , and * ** Active base damage increased to from . ** Active AP scaling increased to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ;V4.4 * General ** New particle effects * Stats ** Attack range increased to 150 from 125. * ** No longer converts the reduced damage into attack speed. ** Kassadin perpetually ignores unit collision. * ** No longer silences, but will still interrupt channels and charges. ** Base damage changed to from . ** Kassadin gains a magic shield for seconds. * ** Basic attacks restoring mana per hit, on-hit bonus magic damage for 5 seconds upon activation. ** Kassadin's basic attacks deal 20 bonus magic damage on-hit. ** Kassadin next basic attack deals bonus magic damage and restores % of his missing mana, increasing to % of his missing mana if the attack is against a champion. Stacks with passive damage. ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 25. ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 12. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Magic damage scaling changed to from . ** Maximum stacks reduced to 4 from 10. ** Stack duration increased to 12 seconds from 8 ** Base bonus damage reduced to per stack from from . ** Bonus damage scaling changed to per stack from . ** Base mana cost reduced to 75 from 100. ** Mana cost increase changed to doubling with every stack from increasing by 100. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Refunding 50% total mana cost when hitting an enemy champion. ;V4.3 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V3.13 * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from . ** Magic resistance per level reduced to 0 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Silence duration changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Base additional damage reduced to per cast from . ** Additional damage AP scaling increased to from 0. ** Refunds 50% of mana cost when hitting enemy champions. ;V3.11 (Dominion) * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ;V3.9 (Dominion) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Range reduced to 600 from 700. ;V3.03 * ** Basic attacks, while active, triggering 's damage more than once ** Active on-hit damage affecting structures other than turrets ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Fixed an issue where Force Pulse would sometimes fire backward after using Riftwalk. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Active on-hit damage no longer deals damage to inhibitors or the nexus. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Fixed a bug which caused to cast backwards after performing . ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Cast range reduced to 650 from 700. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Magic damage reduction increased to 15% from 10%. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1150. * ** Active base on-hit damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Mana restore per attack increased to from . ** Kassadin gains armor penetration for 5 seconds. ** For 5 seconds, Kassadin's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. ;V1.0.0.119 * General ** Classic splash artwork updated. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Added a gray version of the charging icon. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Visual occasionally not aligning with targeted direction. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Magic damage reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Mana cost reduced to 25 at all ranks from . * ** No longer displays cast particles in fog of war. ** Buff displaying extra-cost duration and per-cast damage. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Cano no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Rank-up tooltip now correctly displays increased cost. ;V1.0.0.99 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 120. ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Attack speed bonus now stacks and renews instead of being replaced on spell impact. ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1150 from 900. * ** Kassadin draining % of target's maximum mana}} and restoring twice the amount when hitting them. ** Kassadin's basic attacks passively restore mana (tripled versus enemy champions). ** Kassadin gains armor penetration for 5 seconds. *** Mana cost: *** Cooldown: 15 ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Bonus attack speed changed to additive from multiplicative ;V1.0.0.61 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Charges increased to 6 from 4. * ** Base mana cost reduced to 100 from 110. ;V0.9.22.15 * General ** Updated sound effects of , , and . * Stats ** Armor per level reduced to from * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Kassadin gains charges from enemy abilities ;V0.9.22.9 * ** Mana cost increased to 110 from 75. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Extra-cost duration increased to 8 seconds from 7. ;V0.9.22.7 added * (Innate) ** Kassadin takes 15% reduced damage from abilities and transforms this damage into bonus attack speed. * (Q) ** Kassadin fires a void bolt dealing Magic Damage and silencing his target. * (W) ** Kassadin's physical attacks steal a percent of his target's mana, and he gains twice the mana drained from these attacks. * (E) ** Kassadin draws energy each spell he casts. Upon reaching 4 charges Kassadin can use Force Pulse to deal Magic Damage and slow enemies in front of him for 3 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Kassadin teleports to a nearby location dealing damage to nearby enemy units. Additionally, multiple Riftwalks In a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana and deal additional damage. }} Category:Champion history Category:Kassadin